the_battle_cats_ccfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayori (Special Cat)
Sayori is a Special Cat from the Doki Doki Literature Club collab. Cat Pros * Cheap * Spamable * Evolved form gains much more health * True Form massively increases all* stats Cons * Low Damage * Very Low health in first form * *True Form's attack speed is slow. * ĴŰŜŤ MōŃİĶÁ Strategy/Usage * Level 1-9: She should be used as a meatshield. No more no less. * Level 10+: She should now be used as more of a Tank Cat-Titan Cat hybrid; Imagine sending out 1 Tank and 1 Titan Cat at the same time. * True Form: True Form should be used more as an attacker now. She still has decent health, but much better everything else. Description English Base: Dropped in from Doki Doki Literature Club! Secretly very depressed, but nothing bad can happen...right? Evolved: Get out of my head. ĞėŦ ÓÚŧ Øf mŸ ĦÈÄÐ ĞėŦ ÓÚŧ Øf mŸ ĦÈÄÐ ĞėŦ ÓÚŧ Øf mŸ ĦÈÄÐ ĞėŦ ÓÚŧ Øf mŸ ĦÈÄÐ True: Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Just Sayori Japanese Base: Doki Doki Literature Clubからドロップされました！秘密に非常に落ち込んでいますが、何も悪いことはありません...そうですか？ Evolved «ŦŦŧŧŧf f mĦŧŧ True: ちょっと恋しちゃってちょっと恋しちゃってちょっと恋しちゃったり Re-translated Japanese Base: Dropped from Doki Doki Literature Club! It is secretly depressed but there is nothing wrong ... is that so? Evolved: «Ƒff m True: I fell in love for a moment and I fell in love for a moment and I fell in love for a while (???) Cost Ch 1: $300 Ch 2: $700 Ch 3:$900 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats TBA Appearance Base form, as I sum up from the DDLC Wiki, Sayori has coral pink hair with a red bow, a warm grey blazer with a brown sweater vest underneath, and a white collar shirt. Her blazer is unbuttoned. She also has pale white skin, blue eyes and a red bow. She wears a blue skirt, with white knee socks with white uwabaki slippers with sky blue tips. There is also a small cat with no nose line, signifying it is a lil' cat. Evolved form: Sayori has now succumbed to her depression...now hanging from a noose. She's wearing a grey button-up shirt with pockets, and wearing red shorts. Her colors are now also dull. Her lil' cat now has an extended mouth and two black squares for each eye. True form: Similar to the base form, but now with green eyes. Her lil' cat now has a stack of books on it's head, with circles for eyes with no inside, and generic anime tears. Trivia * Sayori's evolved form's name and description uses the "Glitch Text" from DDLC (Being ¢£¤¥¦§¨©ª«¬®¯°±²³µ¶·¸¹º»¼½¾¿ÀÁÂÃÄÅÆÇÈÉÊËÌÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÕÖ×ØÙÚÛÜÝÞßàáâãäåæçèéêëìíîïðñòóôõö÷øùúûüýþÿĀā ĂăĄąĆćĈĉĊċČčĎďĐđĒēĔĕĖėĘęĚěĜĝĞğĠġ ĢģĤĥĦħĨĩĪīĬĭĮįİıĲĳĴĵĶķĸĹĺĻļĽľĿŀŁ łŃńŅņŇňŉŊŋŌōŎŏŐőŒœŔŕŖŗŘřŚśŜŝŞşŠš ŢţŤťŦŧŨũŪūŬŭŮůŰűŲųŴŵŶŷŸŹźŻżŽž Note the lack of any "M" or "F") * Sayori's first form's stats represent the fact Sayori is heavily depressed. (Being cheap, easy to spam, and having low health...) * This was the first page with the updated stats section. * Sayori's true form references the fact, '''SPOILER WARNING FOR DDLC: '''that Monika ends up replacing the club leader with Sayori. Gallery TBACategory:Cat unit Category:Special Cat Category:Doki Doki Literature Collab Category:Cat with true form Category:Stamp Reward Cats